


The Red Plaid Shirt

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag7 [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Clothing, Dreams, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara finds a box of clothes in the TARDIS and can't help dreaming about their owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Plaid Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> drabbletag7 prompt: sharing clothes

When Clara falls asleep in the TARDIS, she sometimes dreams of a woman with red hair, perfect lips, and a determined smirk. She always asks the same question. _Who are you?_ But she always wakes up before she gets the answer. 

One evening, Clara finds a box of women’s clothes in the back of the TARDIS. There are some short skirts and some jeans. There is also a red plaid shirt that feels soft to Clara’s touch. It was once well-loved. It is not her style, but she finds herself drawn to it.

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” 

Clara turns around quickly to see the red head, arms crossed. She then looks down. On busy days teaching she used to have moments where she forgot what she wore that particular day, now she rarely remembers. 

_Plaid. Red plaid._ Clara frowns. _This isn’t mine._

“Who are you?” Clara asks, heart racing. 

_Please don’t wake up. Please don’t wake up._

But, this time it is different. 

“Amy.” 

“The girl who waited.” Clara replies, slowly. “You’re… real.”

“Says the impossible girl.” Amy rolls her eyes. “I’m here for my shirt.”

“You can’t mean…”

Amy nods expectantly, urging Clara to unbutton the shirt.

“It looks okay on you, better on me, and best on the floor of the TARDIS.”

 _Please._ Clara prays. _Please don’t wake up._


End file.
